Huber needles are widely used in hospitals and alternate care sites, and are often used in conjunction with implanted ports. Such Huber needles provide a non-coring needle that is used to administer chemotherapy, IV fluids, medications, total parenteral nutrition, or to transfuse blood products through the implanted ports. The implanted ports contain a self-sealing septum that seals around the needle, holds the needle in place, and allows for multiple accessing by a Huber needle.
The Huber needle is designed for the safety of the patient; however Huber needles can present considerable risk to the user, tuber needles, if improperly used, expose the user to bloodborne pathogens, or to the drug or medication being administered through the Huber needle. Often, two hands are required to extract the needle from the implanted port. One hand is used to stabilize the implanted port, while the other hand is used to withdraw the needle. The force required to withdraw the needle from the self-sealing septum of the implanted port can cause the needle to rebound and possibly result in needle stick injury to the user. Such a needle stick injury could transfer a blood borne pathogens such as Hepatitis or HIV, to the user. Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for Huber needles having safety features minimizing risk of injury and exposure to the user.